Scorpius's Struggles
by hermeownie
Summary: Draco mendukung Scorpius untuk mendapatkan Rose Weasley, anak dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, Hermione.  / 'Setidaknya walau aku tak mendapatkanmu anakku bisa mendapatkan anakmu, Hermione. Dan kau bisa menjadi keluargaku walau hanya sekedar besan,'


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's **

**Pariring:RosPius/DraMione**

**WARNING:OOC, typo, AU, and many more**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang platina, matanya biru kelabu, kulitnya putih seputih porselen, dadanya bidang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona. Ya, dia, Draco Malfoy.<p>

Draco berdiri bersama anak dan istrinya, Scorpius Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy di Satsiun Kereta di peron 9¾. Scorpius tidak beda jauh dari ayahnya tampan, putih, rambutnya pirang platina, sempurna seperti Ayahnya.

"Scorpius," panggil draco pada anaknya yang akan segera masuk ke Hogwarts untuk pertamakalinya. Scorpius menoleh pada Ayahnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ya, Dad?" Scorpius menjawab ayahnya sambil meliat-lihat sekitarnya, dan dia melihatnya, keluarga Potter dan keluarga Weasley sedang bersama. Scorpius melihat seorang anak Perempuan berambut merah dan bergelombang sedang berbicara pada Ibunya yang berambut coklat madu dan juga lebat. Di lihat dari warna rambut anak itu dia sudah tahu bahwa Perempuan itu pasti keluarga Weasley.

"Dad berharap kau masuk Slytherin. Sebenarnya Dad tidak masalah kau masuk mana saja tapi jangan Hufflepuff, asrama menjijikan," ujar Draco pada anak tunggalnya. Draco melihat Scorpius tidak bergeming setelah Draco berbicara. Dia melihat anaknya sedang memandang sesuatu LALU Draco mengikuti arah pandang anaknya.

Draco menyeringai melihat anaknya memandang Rose Weasley, anak sulung dari Hermione dan Ron. "Kau menyukai dia, nak?" tanya Draco pada anaknya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Scorpius tercengang karena ayahnya mengetahui dia sedang memandang anak Perempuan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya. "Eh? Dad—bagaimana tahu kalau aku sedang—" omongan Scorpius dipotong oleh Draco.

"Kejarlah dia, Scorpius. Pikat hatinya, buat dia jatuh cinta padamu. Rose Weasley memang cantik seperti ibunya, Hermione, penyihir paling pintar pada abad ini," bisik Draco pada Scorpius. Scorpius tambah kaget dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya tahu nama perempuan itu?

"Dad tahu namanya? Dan, Dad, bukankah Dad bermusuhan dengan keluarga Weasley?" tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Yeah, tentu saja Dad tahu. Dan itu memang benar namun semenjak ayah Rose menikah dengan ibunya, Hermione, Dad menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga Weasley dan Potter namun ayah Rose masih belum menerima Dad sampai sekarang, setidaknya keluarga Potter lebih menerimaku dengan lapang dada," jelas Draco panjang lebar pada anaknya sambil tersenyum miris saat melihat Hermione memandang Draco lalu Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anaknya.

"Kalau ibunya tidak menikah dengan ayahnya apakah Dad tetap akan menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga Weasley dan Potter?" tanya Scorpius lagi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Pasti, karena Weasley dan Potter adalah sahabat Hermione, dan kalau ibunya tidak menikah dengan ayahnya kemungkinan Hermione akan jadi istriku, dan dia akan jadi ibumu," bisik Draco tepat di telinga Scorpius lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak! Kalau ayah dulu menikah dengannya kemungkinan aku tidak akan lahir dan dia—" Scorpius berhenti berbicara lalu menunjuk ke arah Rose, "Dia juga kemungkinan tidak akan lahir!" lanjut Scorpius dengan tampang sebal.

Draco tertawa melihat tingkah laku anaknya, "Itu tidak akan terjadi anakku, buktinya sekarang kau dan dia terlahir bukan? Dan Scorpius, jika kau menyukainya dekatilah dia, jangan biarkan dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Dad tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Dad karena tidak menyatakan perasaan Dad pada ibunya," ujar Draco pada Scorpius seraya mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

Scorpius mengangguk kepada Draco. Setelah percakapan panjang antara Ayah dan Anak pluit tanda Hogwarts express akan berangkat sudah berbunyi lalu Scorpius memeluk Draco.

"Nah nak, kau berjanji pada Dad akan mendapatkannya bukan?" tanya draco di sela-sela pelukan perpisahan mereka. Scorpius mengangguk di dalam dekapan Draco kemudian bergantian memeluk ibunya, Astoria.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu barusan, Scorpius?" tanya Astoria penasaran seraya memeluk anaknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Itu urusan lelaki, Mum," jawab Scorpius sambil nyengir pada Ibunya. Astoria hanya geleng-geleng kepala pada anaknya lalu tertawa kecil.

Scorpius mengambil tasnya yang berisi jubah, dia hanya membawa satu tas karena barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan ke gerbong barang oleh Draco.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian, Mum, Dad. Kalau aku sudah mendapatkan asramaku, ku pastikan aku akan langsung mengirim surat pada kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian!" ujar Scorpius lalu memeluk mereka berdua dengan pelukan singkat dan sejurus kemudia Scorpius telah berlari memasuki kereta.

'Setidaknya walau aku tak mendapatkanmu anakku bisa mendapatkan anakmu, Hermione. Dan kau bisa menjadi keluargaku walau hanya sekedar besan,' batin Draco sambil tersenyum miris.

* * *

><p>Scorpius berjalan mencari kompartemen yang dapat ia tempati dan binggo! Dia mendapatkannya namun saat Scorpius akan menggeser pintu kompartemen dia tak sengaja memegang tangan orang lain yang juga akan menempati kompartemen tersebut.<p>

Scorpius menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Rose Weasley.

"Kita bisa satu kompartemen," ujar Scorpius pada Rose yang masih tak bergeming. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Lanjut Scorpius memperkenalkan diri pada Rose seraya menglurkan tangannya.

"Eh? Rose. Rose Weasley." Rose tersentak namun dia dapan menguasai dirinya lalu menjabat tangan Scorpius. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita satu kompartemen? Aku bertiga bersama saudaraku," tanya Rose pada Scorpius.

"Tidak masalah, setidaknya kau hanya bertiga bukan bersepuluh," canda Scorpius membuat Rose tertawa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil saudaraku dulu." Rose lalu melenggang pergi dari kompartemen yang belum didudukinya sama sekali.

.

Lima belas menit kemudia Rose kembali bersama dua saudara lelakinya. Rose membuka pintu kompartemen dan tersenyum saat melihat Scorpius.

"Rose? Dia seorang Malfoy?" tanya saudara Rose yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Rose.

"Eh? Memang kenapa, James?" tanya Rose pada saudaranya yang bernama James.

"Kau bahkan tidak mendengar omongan Paman Ron padamu? Kau tidak seharusnya berteman dengan seorang Malfoy, Rossie!" bentak James pada Rose. Rose memandangnya marah.

"Setidaknya Mum tidak melarangku berteman dengan siapa saja! Lagi pula hanya Dad yang melarangku, bahkam Paman Harry, ayahmu sendiri tidak pernah melarangmu berteman dengan seorang Malfoy mengapa kau malah mendengarkan ayahku?" tanyadan ucap Rose dalam satu tarikan napas. Seperti ibunya.

"Tentu aku mendengarkan Paman Ron! Ayahku memang tidak melarangku namun ayahku dan Paman Ron menceritakan semuanya tentang seorang Malfoy. Keluarga kaya raya yang licik. Yang terlalu mengagungkan darah murni—" James belum selesai berbicara namun Scorpius memotong perdebatan mereka karena merasa tersinggung.

"Aku tidak sama dengan para pendahulu Malfoy. Dad mengajarkanku agar mau bertemean dengan siapa saja tidak peduli status darah. Kalau kalian memang tidak ingin berteman denganku, oke, fine. Aku akan mencari kompartemen lain." Ujar Scorpius pajang lebar lalu meninggalkan kompartemen yang berisikan Rose, James, dan salah satu saudara Rose yang Scorpius tidak tahu namanya.

"James! Kau keterlaluan! Akan kulaporkan pada Bibi Ginny dan Paman Harry! Ayo Albus kita pergi!" ujar Rose dengan nada satu oktaf lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Albus.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic RosPius :3 walau gak jelas banget sih alurnya -_- ngomong-ngomong fic milikku yang berjudul 'Wizard Love' belum bisa update dulu. Aku belum punya ide buat chapter 3 nya. Otakku mentok -_-v ngomong2 makasih ya yang udah review fic Wizard Love ku :') aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu... maaf ya .**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**:D**


End file.
